Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia
by Taiski
Summary: Picks up where my One-Shot left off. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tai: "This fic will take some time to update. Like my One Piece fic I will be writing the chapters by hand to get a rough draft I can edit before I type it on the computer. The good news is that I have the rough drafts for two other chapters."**_

_**Aka: "Now, lets get this story rolling!"**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Taiski **_**doesn't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He does own the Ocs used.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

**Chapter 1: **_Camping & Explaining_

Last time, Bobobo's cousin, Aka Keishoku*, fell from the sky, landed on Jelly Jiggler, and challenged the Bo-tector to a fight. The battle was crazy and made absolutely no sense, like you'd expect, ending in Bobobo's victory along with a promise to 'not lose to them'. Let's see what crazy antics the gang has in store in this new adventure! Join us as we follow our heroes in… _Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia_!

The sun was setting in the sky. Our heroes had decided to set up camp for the night. "Hello? Hello?" Don Patch, wearing red lipstick and a blue wig, asked into his 'phone'. "Are you even listening to me?" "No. I am. Don't worry." Jelly Jiggler answered. "Did he tell you about it?" Don asked. "No. You?" Jelly replied. Don answered. "No. I don't get it. We've known each other for-like-ever!" "Totally." Jelly agreed.

"You guys have no idea what Bobobo was talking about ether?" Beauty asked. Don Patch, now in a cat costume, turned. "Nya?" "We were talking about the fact Bobobo had a cousin and never told us." Jelly explained. He then swiped the Styrofoam brick Don Patch had used as a phone and shoved it into his own chest.

"You guys have a point. Bobobo had never even mentioned Aka in the slightest the time we've been traveling together." Beauty thought aloud. Gasser, who had been thinking about something that would later be plot relevant, stated. "Mr. Bobobo probably has a good reason for that." Bobobo then appeared behind Gasser and sat down at the campfire.

"Bobobo…" "You don't have to say anything Beauty. I never told ya'll about Aka cause you never needed to know." Bobobo interrupted. "WHAT!" Don screeched. "Us knowing that your cousin, a survivor of the Hair Kingdom, Existed wasn't important!?" "Wow. They're actually having a serious conversion." Beauty thought. The moment of seriousness was ruined by the goof ball trio, dressed in women's clothing, reenacting a soap opera of some kind. "I should of known." Beauty said. "Well, I'm going to bed." Gasser said. "Goodnight Beauty." "Goodnight Gas-can." Beauty answered.

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, that's chapter one."**_

_**Aka: "What's that star thing for?"**_

***Aka Keishoku is Japanese for red candy**

_**Aka: "Wha~t!? I didn't know that!"**_

_**Tai: "How did you not know what your own name meant!?"**_

**Read & Review… Please**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tai: "Today, I have with me, Don Patch."**_

_**Don Patch: "Yeah!"**_

_**Tai: "Now, Don, I want you to brace yourself for this chapter."**_

_**Don Patch: "Why?"**_

_**Tai: "Just… Trust me."**_

_**Don Patch: "Um… Ok!"**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Taiski **_**doesn't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He does own the Ocs used.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

**Chapter 2: **_Wybeania_

In the morning, the gang packed up and started to hike to the city of Wybeania, an urban metropolis and the greatest gathering place for Wiggin Specialists in the world.

"We should be arriving there soon." Bobobo said as he and the others hiked up the mountain path. "Ah~, Wybeania." Don Patch exhaled. "You've been there before Don Patch?" Gasser asked. "I've haven't just been there, Wybeania is my hometown." Don said.

"What!?" That was everyone's reaction to Don's answer. "This is where Aka wanted me to go." Bobobo said. "I wonder why?" "I... I think I know." Jelly said, being the first to get to the end of the path. "What are you?..." Don started. When everyone was at the path's end, they saw a horrible sight.

The town was in complete ruin. The buildings, when not on fire or complete rumble, had cars, buses, and even planes impaled into them. Every street had the bodies of civilians and wrecked vehicles scattered around. Even the parks weren't spared this massacre, having all the plants burned to crisp piles of ash. The group stood in horrified shock at the sight before them.

All eyes turned to Don Patch. What would he do? Would he try and lighten the mood with an act of randomness?

No…

He stepped forward, turned his head to the left. Then to the right. Finally, he fell to his knees and cried.

Could you blame the guy? His entire hometown was slaughtered.

"This is horrible!" Gasser exclaimed. "The Hair Hunters couldn't have done this?" Jelly asked. "Right?" "No." Bobobo said. "Look." Everyone turned and saw that the civilians still had their hair. "Wait, if the Hair Hunters didn't do this, then who did?" Beauty asked. Bobobo answered. "The Legions of the Octavia."

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, there's the title drop."**_

_**Don P: *sniff sniff***_

_**Tai: "Don, I'm so sorry…"**_

_**Don P: "TUFFEN-UP SOLDER!"**_

_**Tai: "Huh?"**_

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tai: "Before I get this chapter started…"**_

_**Aka: "T-man is going to be uploading new chapters for the One Piece story less often."**_

_**Tai: "Thank you for interrupting me Aka."**_

_**Aka: "You're not mad?"**_

_**Tai: "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"**_

_**Aka: "Butterfly."**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, Aka is right. I've been busy working on my Bleach one-shot, my Young Justice story, this story, and with personal life things. So, yeah. The Forest Man Arc is going to be updated less frequently. Sorry."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any other media mentioned in this story. Taiski does own the Ocs in this story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: The Rise of The Octavia**

**Chapter 3: **_The Hunters_

"What?" Beauty asked. "Who are they?" "I'll tell you." Everyone turned towards the new voice. "Mr. Softon!" Beauty exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Jelly asked. "I came to tell you that the organization that slaughtered this town, is the same one that eliminated the last pockets of the Chrome Dome Empire." Softon said.

That was something that no one in the group, excluding Softon, knew about. The same group that slaughtered this town, eliminated the remaining Hair Hunters? That made no sense. "That makes no sense." Beauty said. (I didn't know you could have echoes in written stories.) "Beauty's right," Gasser said, "If this Legion of The Octavia wiped out the Hair Hunters, then why would they slaughter an entire town." "Removal of the competition." Everyone turned toward the new…er voice, revealing…

_*Screen suddenly switches to Channel 46* _

**[We see the Sea Cucumber, in it's natural habitat…] **_**(What? How did?… Aka!) (What!?) (You're sitting on the remote!) (Oh, that's what it was! I thought it was my Bumble Bee figure.) **_

_*Screen switches back to the original program*_

Revealing a man in his twenties. He had, short, light pink hair messily drooped over his head. His left bangs were cut longer then his right ones, covering his left eye. He wore a red muscle shirt, camouflage pants, and black boots. To his left there was a stick figure with a brush style mustache, holding a tomahawk, and wearing a Viking helmet. To the pink haired man's right was a grey skinned guy with a white number one on his chest. He had almost no features. He looked like he was wearing a full body spandex suit. The only features he had were fingers. In front of the pink haired man were a glowing ball of light with a steel sword and lead cube orbiting it and a teddy bear wearing black shades, green overalls, and red rain boots.

"It was our duty, as the mighty Octavia's loyal hunters, to remove from this world, the incompetence that was the Chrome Dome Empire." The grey skinned man preached in a Christopher Walken-esc voice. "If that's the case," Gasser asked, "then why did you slaughter this town?" The pink haired man merely smirked as if Gasser just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Why you…" Gasser was interrupted by a blur that rushed at the enemy.

It was Don Patch. And he was ticked! He jumped at the pink haired man, the Don Patch 'Sword' drawn, and struck down. "Your dead!" He shouted. "Twin Blades…" The pink haired man said before two Arabic swords appeared in his hands. He quickly disarmed Don and kicked him into a nearby bus. "Don Patch!" Bobobo and Jelly cried out.

"You dare dishonor the legacy of the swordsmen by using a green onion?" The ball of light said, obviously offended by the Don Patch 'Sword'. "Stand down Brian." The pink haired man commanded. "But. Bagora…" Brian started. "Brian, remember what happened the last time you argued with Bagora." The stickman interjected in a Brook land accent. If balls of light could give people the finger, I'd say that Brian was giving it to Bagora.

"Yuk, Brian." The grey guy said. "Kill the kids. Bagora, Chip and I will handle the others." "You got it One.1!" Yuk replied. "Always get the boring jobs." Brian muttered. They charged toward Beauty and Gasser, the latter stepping in front of the former to protect her.

"Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot," Softon said. "Majesty of the Autumn Leafs!" He kicked Yuk in the head, sending the stickman right into Brian resulting in the both of them flying into a building. "Good job Softon!" Bobobo complemented. "Those two are idiots!" The grey guy shouted in anger. "I, One.1, however, am not!" He then slammed his fists together in front of his chest and shouted. "Cross-Copy!"

One.1 was instantly replaced by five similar looking men in a flash of light. They each were different due to the fact each of them had a different symbol on their chest. The first had a number one in a circle. The one to his left had the number two on its chest. The one to the first one's right had the number three. The ones on the left and right end had a triangle and a ladybug on their chests, respectfully.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Dengakuman Shot!" Bobobo shouted as he threw poor Dengakuman at the One.1 clone at the far right. "Number three!" Triangle chest exclaimed in panic. "Then who are you?!" Beauty asked the clone with the three on his chest. "Oh, I'm number one." He answered simply.

"Chip, the rest of you, we are going to finish this now." Bagora commanded. The six of them ran at Bobobo, Don, Jelly, and Dengakuman at once. "Look out guys!" Beauty shouted. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo shouted. "The Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog on Disneyland!" The four posed epically, Bobobo was holding a trombone like a gun wearing a Ninja Turtle costume. Don was holding a black pinwheel in a pink Power Ranger outfit. And Dengakuman was in a Wolverine costume, with a rose in his mouth, and standing on Jelly who was tied to a chair with a toaster duct taped to his face.

The Hunters were sent flying backward with a gah on there lips and a thud with there landing. "I give that land a 5.4." Jelly said.

* * *

_**Tai: "That was cool."**_

_**Aka: "Why did the clone get knocked out from the Dengakuman Shot?"**_

_**Tai: "When someone clones themselves, they're strength is spilt evenly between the clones."**_

_**Aka: "Oh."**_

**Read, Review, and Check-Out My Other Stories**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns the story and the Ocs in this story. Not Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or the media mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

**Chapter 4: **_Defection_

Last time, Bobobo and friends defeated five of the Octavia's Hunters. And, that's about it.

The gang was walking in the desert. They had left the city of Wybeania to search for the Legions of the Octavia's main base. "Are we there yet Jell?" Bobobo asked dressed in a red jacket and ponytail. "Jell?" He turned, seeing two metal arms in the sand. "Ah! Jellphonse!" he cried as he dug the arms out of the sand. "Are you ok?" He asked Jelly Jiggler, dressed in full body armor.

"Yea," Jelly said, "I just got stuck." "Kick the can!" Bobobo shouted before kicking Jelly in the chest. "There they go.." Beauty and Gasser thought at the same time. Don Patch then appeared to swat Bobobo and Jelly in the head. "Will you guys be serious!" Don scolded. As you expect, everyone was shocked at the fact Don Patch was the one to tell someone to be serious. "Don…" Bobobo started.

"Crystal Shard!" The attack sent Bobobo, Don and Jelly flying miles away. "Bobobo!" Beauty cried out. "I would be more worried about yourselves!" a voice with a thick Austrian accent shouted from above. Softon, Gasser and Beauty looked towards the voice, revealing three figures, standing on a floating disk made of glass.

The first figure was a man, wearing a turtleneck sweater and suede pants, with a frog's head. The second figure was a life-sized artists' doll made of glass crystal. The last one was a human size lollipop with Don Patch-esc limbs.

"B Squad failed to kill you," the crystal guy said, he was the Austrian voice, "So the Masters sent us to finish the job." He raised his hands into the air before swinging them down. "Super Fist of the Crystal Ball," he said, "Needle Storm!" Thousands of glass needles fell from the sky, towards our three heroes. Gasser stepped in front of Beauty to shield her.

"Special Delivery!" Bobobo shouted as he, Don, and Jelly crashed into the three attackers on horseback. The needles suddenly dissipated, leaving Gasser hugging Beauty for a few awkward seconds. "Don Patch Chainsaw!" Don yelled as he hit the glass guy in the chest… with a feather duster.

"Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo." the frog head man hissed. "Su~p!" Bobobo answered. "I've heard stories about you." Frog head said. "Really?" Bo asked, "What do they say?" "The Blonde Walker, who sores over rivers of nose hair…" "THIS IS THRILLER!" Bobobo shouted as he punched frog head across the face.

"That's it!" froggy shouted, "Nerve! Lick! Jump back now!" The lollipop, guess which he is, and the glass guy quickly complied to the order. "Fist of the Aqua-Ring," Frog shouted, "Summon!" The whole desert began to shake, as water seeped from the ground, forming into a large ring formation.

"I'll handle this," Bobobo said, he then threw Jelly at the ring. "That's what this guy told me!" "Bobobo!" Jelly cried in despair. "Ok then, Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble, Road Rash!" Jelly began to spin like a tire, but he wound up with him landing in front of Lick.

"Hecker," Lick said, "Allow me to finish this pointlessness." Hecker, frog face, said, "Go on ahead Lick." "Gladly." Lick stepped behind Hecker, then… he knocked Hecker out with a chop to the neck. "Lick, what ar…" Nerve began, but was silenced by Licks' kick to his jewels.

The gang was confused. Why did the lollipop guy defeat his own teammates? "It's been awhile," Lick said, in a western accent, "eh, Donnie?" Don Patch rushed up to Lick and punched him to the ground. "Why didn't you stop them from destroying the town!?" Don cried, tears in his eyes. "Don…" Bobobo started.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Lick said as he stood, "The Bosses had me and the A Squad on a separate mission when B Squad slaughtered Wybeania." "Is this where you've been?" Don asked, "all this time?" Lick hung his head in shame. "He had his reasons, Don Patch." Bobobo said, "Isn't that right, Lieutenant Lick Greenwhile?"

* * *

**Read, Review, Etc**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tai: "Fun game time!"**_

_**Aka: "Oh! I love games!"**_

_**Tai: "The game is, guess where the references in the story are from!"**_

_**Aka: "… A~w! I wanted to play DDR."**_

_**Tai: "You can look through all the chapters and even the prologue one-shot. Post your guesses in the reviews. Those who get a right answers get a cookie."**_

_**Aka: "DISCLAIMER!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any of the media mentioned in this story. Taiski does own the plot of this story and the Ocs in this story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

**Chapter 5: **_Stealth is (Not) Key_

_Last time, Bobobo and his merry bunch battled the Octavia's Hunter A Squad. They fought hard, but were ultimately victorious due to the treachery of the hunter known as Lick, who was a giant lollipop. Now, let's rejoin our heroes._

"Lieutenant!?" Beauty exclaimed. "That's right," Bobobo said as he put the finishing touches on his 'Bacon Rocket'. "Years ago, he led five hundred Hair Kingdom troops to victory." Bobobo then clicked the launch button, sending Nerve and Hecker into the sky on the 'Bacon Rocket'.

Lick walked past Bobobo before speaking. "The King sent me in to keep tabs on the Octavia, from the inside." "Then," Softon asked, "you know their base's location?" Lick nodded. "It's two miles east of here." He turned. "Follow me."

**BAM! **

Don Patch slammed Lick in the head with the Don Patch Sword. "Don Patch!" Beauty shouted. "Why'd ya hit him?" Gasser asked. "I deserved that. Don't be mad at Donnie." Lick defended. "But he just hit you." Gasser argued. "Kid… have you ever been betrayed by someone close to you?" Lick asked. "I betrayed Donnie's trust long ago." Lick's words brought a silence. One that lasted for most of the group's walk to the base. Lick had them stop a few yards distance from the building.

It was a solid castle of steel and concrete. The three guard towers around the perimeter were mounted with cannons and search lights. The top of the walls had barbed wire wrapped around them. To put it simply, the base was a battle station. "How do we get in?" Jelly asked. "I'll cause a distraction at the front gate," Lick said, "that'll let you guys get through the back, that gate over there."

"But," Dengakuman asked, "what about you?" Lick turned. "I'd only get in your way. The Octavia are far stronger than I am." Then he bolted. Past the gate, toward the front gate. There was an explosion soon after Lick was out of the gang's sight. "Bobobo!" Beauty cried out. "We have to…" "There's nothing we can do." Don said. Jelly followed Don toward the front gate, but they were blasted by a laser beam.

"Nice shot BB." said a muffled voice from the top of the fortress wall. When the gang looked up, there was no one there. "Down here." alerted a squeaky voice. Standing between the gate and our heroes were four, I guess you'd call them, guards. On the far right was a man cosplaying as a Storm Trooper holding a ArmaLite AR-18 rifle. To his immediate left was a spherical robot with four bladed legs and an antenna. By the robot was a cubic version of Dengakuman, minus the point with the ball on his head, holding a Roman Gladius. And on the far left was a KISS fan with goggles on.

"Why you!" Don Patch yelled as he jumped at the cosplayer. "Heh. Like shooting fish in a glass." Cosplay-man said, aiming his gun. Suddenly, Don Patch started to listen to music on an iPod he got of nowhere. This confused the Star Bore, which Bobobo used to his advantage, slamming a coffee table on his head. "Ow!" the guy (what? I'm bored with making fun of the guy's appearance) said. "You'll pay for that!" "Send me the bill!" Don shouted as he punched the guy in the gut and sent him into the gate. "Rusher!" Dengacubeman exclaimed. He ran past Dengakuman and stood by his fallen comrade. "Are you ok?" "Y-Yea…"

"Baaaabyyy!" Not-Eric sang. "That was COOOOLD!" "Can I fight this guy?" Gasser growled. "He's annoying." "Have you finished your homework?" Bobobo asked dressed as a stereotypical '50s dad. "I don't have any homework!" Jelly shouted dressed as in a schoolgirl uniform. "Why don't you let me do what I want!?" Gasser, to save some brain cells, attacked Mr. Simmons-impersonator. "Gas Grenade!"

The spumante sphere soared straight at Fake Paul. He, however, saw the stink ball coming and countered it. "Super Fist of XSTREM! Car Flying in Space." A car fell from space, landing in front of the goggle head, blocking the Gas Grenade.

"You'll never beat me, rock-less rocker," He sang, "music is power!" "Piano!" Jelly Jiggler landed on the emo shaped as a piano. The Cube guy was freaking out at how fast the gang had defeated his comrades. "Rusher, Max Dola, they were the strongest out of us." He said. "No matter, as long as Bug Borg is still able to fight…" No sooner had he said that, Bug Borg was on the ground.

"All right Cube-me," Dengakuman, dressed as a mafia boss mugged, "tell us everything ya know." "I am Smasher, brave swordsmen and ranked front guard number four." Smasher stated with pride. "I'll tell you nothing!" "I'd say he said a lot already." Beauty deadpanned. "Wait," Softon said, "Did you say you were a front guard?" "That is correct." Smasher answered. "But Lick said…" Gasser started. "Lick?" Smasher asked. "That clever *Censored*. He made himself a distraction to let you get in."

Bobobo lifted Smasher by the head. "Tell us how to get to your bosses, or else" Bobobo commanded, the last part coming out as a growl. "I'll never Talk!" Smasher shouted in defiance. "Not when we're done with ya." Jelly, Don and Bobobo cackled.

* * *

_**Tai: "Done!"**_

_**Aka: "Wait, what?"**_

_**Tai: "Done with this chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Oh."**_

**Read, Review, Etc**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tai: "This is where…"**_

_**Aka: "NO SPOILERS!"**_

_**Tai: "But.."**_

_**Aka: "NO!"**_

_**Tai: "…Meanie…"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any of the media mentioned in this story. Taiski owns the story's plot and the Ocs in this story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 6: First Comes the Lightning_

** KA-BOOOOOM!**

The wall to the front gate's left was blasted open by the Bo-tector's throwing of the front guard, Smasher, straight through it. "Well," Bobobo said as he climbed though the opening, "that was a waste of time." As the others climbed through, Softon asked, "You mean interrogating that guard, or you smashing the wall when there's a door beside it?" "Well obviously," Jelly, dressed as a pre-Madonna, said, "he meant the wall smashing." "But we didn't get any information out of Smasher." Beauty argued.

"Uh, guys," Don tried to interject as Beauty continued to argue with Jelly. Dengakuman was attempting to get Gasser to watch him balance three plates on his head via stick, also ignoring Donnie. "So, Softon," Bobobo asked, "what do you think we're up against?" He and Softon also were ignoring Don Patch as they 'strategized'. "Guys." Don tried again. "GUYS!" Don finally shouted. The others turned, Bobobo, Jelly and Dengakuman armed with scary weapons. "What is it Sunny-D?" Bobobo growled. "Look up ahead." He said. The gang turned and gasped at the sight before them.

In front of them stood two twenty-foot bronze framed olive wood doors with carvings of violent thunder storms covering most of the wood. The bronze door handles looked like compasses, but the needle was sculpted so it always pointed north. The walls around the door had tube-shaped neon lights patterned to resemble bolts of lightning. A faint booming could be heard on the other side of the grand door.

"I have no idea how we missed that!" Bobobo exclaimed. Softon walked up to the door and reached for the handle. "Softon, wait!" Bobobo called out. To late, from above the door frame emerged two turrets. They aimed and fired, directly at Jelly Jiggler. "Guh!" he cried out in pain. The doors then slowly opened, revealing… A dance club. Seriously, a dance club. One with blacklight and random colored bulbs, multicolored dance floor, assorted chairs, plywood bar with stools, DJ corner, karaoke corner, stereo speakers and a disco ball. At the left side of the room was an office cubicle, for some reason, and a small aquarium.

"Ok," Beauty said, "this is a little confusing." Bobobo and the other Wiggin boys had rushed to the dance floor. Before they could party, however, they were suddenly stuck with a lightning bolt. "Guh!" they exclaimed. "Guys!" Beauty cried out. "So," A voice spoke out from the speakers. "You are the ones that are attempting to overthrow the mighty Octavia."

"Who said that," Don asked aloud, "Where are you?" From the cubicle emerged a man. He was a perfect example of the stereotype of people who work in cubicles. He wore a suit, a tie, glasses, and had his hair neatly trimmed. "I'm Angry Business Man." He said. "I am one of the sixteen elite solders that serve directly under the great Octavia. In the aquarium is my partner, Squid Grunt." The aquarium's lid opened and out jumped a little orange squid-like creature. He was the size of a beach ball, had stubby tentacles, a horn on his forehead, and a face that resembled a certain squid alien surgeon from the future.

"We serve the first of the Octavia." Angry Business Man informed our heroes. "Wait," Softon said, "Before we fight, how are you ranked?" Business guy thought for a second, deciding whether he should compile with the swirl head's request. Finally, he spoke. "Well, at the highest rank are the Octavia." He started. "Following that, are the Elite Solders. Then the front and back guards. And, at the bottom rank, are the Hunters. Understand?"

"Thank you." Bobobo said from behind ABM. He had snuck up as Softon had distracted the enemy with his request. "Nose Hair Swipe!" The business man fell harder than the stocks of 1929. Squid Grunt scurried to the Karaoke corner. "Master!" he cried. "The intruders just defeated Angry Man!" From the Karaoke corner walked out a teenage boy, no older than Beauty or Gasser, wearing bell bottom pants, tie dye shirt, silk scarf, visor-shades and DJ headphones. "Did they now?" he asked in a tone somewhat similar to a one of looney bin inmate.

* * *

_**Tai: "And, chapter end."**_

_**Aka: "Wait, what about the fight?"**_

_**Tai: "As I was trying to say at the beginning, this chapter is more exposition then action."**_

_**Aka: "But. But. But."**_

_**Tai: "Hush now."**_

**Read, Review, Etc**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tai: "Before I start this chapter, I have something I need help with. You see, I have three story ideas in development, but am having trouble deciding which I should start first. I've put a poll on my channel. Tell me which of the options you think I should start first."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah! Action chapter!"**_

_**Tai: "Dude!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any of the mentioned media in this story. Taiski does own the story's plot and the Ocs in the story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 7: When Lightning Strikes Twice (or Three, or Four)_

The air was tense as the first Octavia member stood, facing our heroes. He had no readable expression on his face. That probably had to do with the fact he wore visor-like sunglasses. He stretched his arms, straightened his snow-white hair, and yawned. "So," He asked, "Are y'all gonna make the first move? Or am I supposed to?"

[at the same time]

_In a dark room, standing in front of a TV screen, seven figures stood. Four were sitting at a horse shoe shaped table. Two were standing at the back of the room. The last was hanging from the ceiling. They are the seven other members of the Octavia. They were watching the battle unfold. "So," The biggest figure, who was standing, spoke in a gravely voice, "Is he really ready for this kind of assignment?" The figure at the head of the table said. "Regardless of whether he is or not, the enemy will defeat him. We will see if he can weaken them." The figure on the ceiling chuckled. "He can't even do that. All he does all day is sing karaoke and download new songs." "I'd suggest you watch your tongue. He has the most natural talent out of the lot of us. He will manage." The second standing figure threatened. "He has to…" the same figure said to himself._

[back to the battle]

Bobobo and the Wiggin Specialists rushed at this seemingly novice enemy, dressed as ducks (are you even surprised?). The boy merely stepped to his left and the idiots ended up tackling poor Squid Grunt. "Guys, stop goofing around!" Beauty scolded. "He could attack at any moment!" Instead of attacking, like Beauty said he might, the Octavia member started to laugh. He was laughing at Bobobo's crazy antics. "Man," he said, "Y'all are hilarious! Why do we want to get rid of ya?" To be perfectly honest, this kid seemed completely harmless. "Kid." Softon asked. Said kid turned towards the ice cream man. "Yes?" "If you're supposed to be one of the Octavia, then why haven't attack us yet?"

The boy cocked his head in a confused way. "Well aren't ya supposed ta introduce ya'self first when ya meet new people?" he asked. "That boy makes me so proud." Bobobo said in his creepy female voice, "Always well-mannered." The boy walked over to the bar and got a drink. "So," he asked, "Who are y'all?" Jelly Jiggler walked up to the boy and got himself a drink, obviously mimicking him for fun. "I'm General Jelly Jiggler." He said. Dengakuman, perched on Jelly's shoulder said, "I'm Dengakuman." Softon introduced himself as well as Beauty and Gasser. Bobobo and Don Patch tried to introduce themselves at the same time, resulting in them fighting. Beauty Introduced them in their place. "Now," Gasser asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, thanks for asking," the boy said, "My name is Sal. I'm also known as the Storm of the North. I'm the Octavo* Octavia." "Then…" Don Patch started. "Yeah, I'm considered ta be the weakest out of the Octavia." Sal said, kind of depressed by the fact. "That's strange," Beauty stated, "you don't seem like a bad guy." Sal blushed at Beauty's comment. "Well shucks ma'am," he said (Sal has a southern accent btw), "I don't know what ta say." "You can say why you aren't trying to kill us." Don said, more like ordered.

"Ta be honest," Sal said, "I'd rather sing or party than fight." That seemed a bit suspicious, and Bobobo expressed that by throwing a slice of cheese at Sal. The cheese hit him in the center of his chest, staining his tie-dye shirt. Sal stared at his shirt for a second before responding in a way that most would consider overreacting.

"Super Fist of the Northern Lightning, 50,000 V Shotgun!" Lightning formed around Sal's arm before being fired at the Bo-tector. Quickly, Bobobo used Don Patch as a shield. He then threw Don at Sal. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Burnt Rice Ball Pitch!" Sal was knocked over by the attack, but stood up.

"Well," he said, "I guess we'll have ta fight. It's a shame, I really like y'all, but I can' t let ya pass this room. So, I'm gonna use my… Wait! Hang on! This is my favorite song!" Sal had been wearing headphones this whole time, so he must have been listening to music the whole chapter. (What's that? How did he know what the gang was saying? Simple. He can read lips.) He started mimicking a guitar player as he mumbled the song's lyrics. "99 red balloons. Floating in the summer sk…" "Bobobo Slam Hammer!" Bobobo shouted as he slammed Sal in the head with a hammer, breaking the boy's headphones.

[at the same time]

_"Oh no." the figure on the left side of the table uttered in a fearful tone. "He's gonna kill them now." The figure to the far right side of the table voiced. The guy on the ceiling snickered, "This is gonna be a good show." The second figure standing, however, seemed worried. "Sal. Don't over do it."_

[back to the battle]

There was a long, suspenseful pause as Sal processed what had just occurred. His broken headphones laid on the floor, the music faintly playing. He turned to Bobobo. "Bad move hair man." he said, voice dripping venom. Sal grabbed Bobobo by the shirt and threw him, over his head, straight at the wall. Bobobo merely bounced of the wall, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the other wall, then… well you get the idea. "Super fist of the Nose hair," Bobobo said from behind the bar in a bartender uniform, "Jelly Jiggler equals Flubber." Indeed, Some how, Bobobo replaced himself with Jelly Jiggler. I don't know when or how, but I'm not questioning it. Jelly landed on Don, knocking them both out.

Electricity began to flow out of Sal, his face showing he was ticked off. "Y'all beat my subordinates, trick me into lowering my defenses, and butter be up with empty complements." He expressed, "That I can forgive. I can even forgive ya staining my shirt. But what I can't **EVER **forgive is someone breaking my Headphones! Super Fist of the Northern Lightning, 400 Million Volt Wave!" Bolts of lightning randomly shot out from Sal, hitting everything in the room. "Ah!" Beauty cried in pain as one of the bolts hit her. "Beauty!" Gasser shouted in panic, catching Beauty before she hit the floor. Jelly and Don were repeatedly hit with bolts of lightning, but Bobobo and Softon dodged them with relative ease. Bobobo then released that Beauty was hurt.

"Ok. Sal, you've gone to far!" He growled. "Beauty was never part of this fight…" Sal jumped at Bobobo, aiming a lightning bolt at his neck. "She was part of this fight the moment you let her come here!" He shouted. Bobobo barely dodged Sal's lightning charged jab before leaping back. "Sal," He started, "Your headphone were special to you. I get that, but that gives you no right attacking people I rage." "You have no idea how special those were!" Sal screeched. "You have no right to tell me how I should act!" Sal ran at Bobobo, both arms encased with electrical energy. "I'll kill you!" He shouted. "Here and now!"

"I understand you're to angry to understand reason.' Bobobo said. "I'll just have to force the lesson on you." Bobobo charged at Sal, nose hairs drawn. They ran closer and closer, until finally. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Ultimate Avengers Issue #500!" Bobobo flew right past Sal, holding the said comic book (Copyright Marvel Comics/Disney). And Sal went down. The Gang didn't have time to celebrate, for they all rushed to see how Beauty was holding up.

* * *

_**Tai: "Cliffhanger!"**_

_**Aka: "Why!?"**_

_**Tai: "No comment."**_

_**Aka: "I'm gonna read the rough draft for the next chapter now. Kay thanks Bye."**_

_**Tai: "No you're not Aka! Get back here!"**_

_**Aka: "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop…"**_

***Octavo means eighth, asin eighth place, in Spanish**

**Read, Review, Etc**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tai: "Before I start this chap…"**_

_**Aka: "No! I must see if Beauty will live!"**_

_**Tai: "Dude. This is important…"**_

_**Aka: "Nothing's more important than…"**_

_**Tai: "Spray bottle!"**_

_**Aka: ~Hisses~**_

_**Tai: "Now. If you guys are having trouble choosing which story to vote for, I've written the summaries of all my stories on my channel. The poll will close on the 10th of January. That's all I'm going to say about the poll. For now."**_

_**Aka: 'Can we please?…"**_

_**Tai: "Sure. DB, go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns this story's plot and the Ocs in this story. Not Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, nor any of the other media mentioned.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

Chapter 8: _The Fruit of a Whirlwind_

_Last time, Bobobo's band of buds met Sal, the first and apparently weakest of the Octavia. At first he didn't really want to fight, but that all changed when Bobobo broke his headphones. Then the seemingly sweet-hearted sprout switched spots with a scary storming squirt. (Don't ya just love alliteration?) Bobobo managed to halt Sal's temper tantrum, but not before poor Beauty was struck down by one of Sal's attacks. Will Beauty survive? Let's read and find out!_

Everyone gathered around Beauty, Gasser resting her head on his lap. "She's gonna be alright," Gasser asked, "Right?" Softon knelt next to the teen. "I'm not sure Gasser." he said heavy-heartedly. Perhaps I may be of assistance?" a new voice chimed in. The gang turned. Standing next to Don Patch was a boy.

He looked about ten, but it was hard to tell for his entire body was wrapped in mummy wrappings. All except his blown eyes and a little bit of dirty blond hair that peeked out, above said eyes. "I can help your injured fiend," he voiced, "if you let me." Jelly Jiggler was about to question why they would trust a complete stranger, but Bobobo, Softon and Gasser let the mummy boy sit next to Beauty.

"Blessing of *Heka." He whispered. Almost immediately, Beauty sat up. And then Bobobo immediately tackled her to the floor. "Beauty!" Everyone else was amazed. This kid had saved Beauty's life. "Why did you…" Softon started.

"My master commanded it." the boy interrupted, "I have also been ordered to bring you to my master." The gang was hesitant, but this kid gave them little choice. He appeared behind the Bo-tector's band of buddies and… "**Sobkou's Letter."

Instantly, the heroes landed in a beautiful field of wild flowers in the middle of four mountains beside a crystal blue lake. The young boy walked up to a picnic table standing near the lake. Sitting at the table was a strange figure. You'll see what I mean by strange in a minute.

"I have brought the guests as your ordered." the boy told the figure as he knelt, indicating that the figure was his master. "Good job Wes!" the figure said. The figure stood and walked to the gang, and the Wiggin boys screamed.

They had a reason for screaming. The master was a freak! You couldn't tell what gender he/she was. For simplicities' sake, we'll refer to him as a boy until told otherwise. Now for the physical description. The figure was about twenty age wise. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a yellow cape sewed to it on the shoulders. He also wore a pink bead necklace and blue jeans. His hair looked just like Velma, the glasses girl from Scooby-Doo for those who don't know, and he had two red feathers on his right eyebrow. You can see why people might scream.

"Guys," Beauty called as Bobobo, Don, Jelly and Dengakuman ran in fear, "Come back here!" The girly man didn't seem offended that four of the guests, that he had sent for, were running around in circles. In fact, he seemed to be laughing internally at the silly antics. "Now now young lady," he assured Beauty, "Let the little kids have their fun."

As soon as the words left gender confused man's mouth. **BAM! **Bobobo knocked him to the floor. In a teddy bear costume. "I aren't kid." Bobobo growled. "You hurt soon." Don snarled. "Insert literate sentence here." Jelly hissed.

The fruit cake stood to his feet. "You boys play rough." he said in a tone that could have been flirtatious. "Master MAT-POP," Wes, the boy who brought the gang, said worriedly, "Are you…" "I'm fine Wes, don't worry." MAT-POP told Wes. Then, a gust of wind passed the goofball trio and a cut appeared on Bobobo's shoulder, Don's forehead, and Jelly… Well he was sliced in half.

"What was that?" Gasser asked in alarm. "That was my second Elite Solder." MAT-POP answered. In a blink of an eye, a small creature stood on Wes's shoulder. It was the size of a Hot Wheels car and looked like a tadpole. Except tadpoles don't have two flippers, or Don Patch-esc legs. "Who are you really?" Softon asked.

"I am MAT-POP, the Séptimo*** Octavia." MAT-POP said, "These are my Elite Solders, Wes Western and Yolk." Bobobo stood. "So, you brought us here to avenge your comrade?" he asked. "Well, yes and no." MAT-POP admitted.

The gang was confused until MAT-POP continued. "Sal is my comrade, and I am upset that he was defeated. But the reason I brought you here is a different one entirely." He paused before walking to the table, Wes and Yolk following him, before sitting down. "You were brought here so he wouldn't find you when he rushed to check on Sal." "Who's he?" Don asked.

"The Charge Conductor." MAT-POP said.

* * *

_**Tai: "Chapter end."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah! Beauty's alive!"**_

_**Tai: "I wouldn't kill off one of the main characters."**_

_**Aka: "I have no idea why I thought you would."**_

_**Tai: "Yeah."**_

***Heka: the Egyptian god of magic and healing**

****Sobkou: the Egyptian messenger god**

*****Séptimo: seventh as in seventh place**

**Read, Review, Etc**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tai: "Ok, Aka. I'm updating the Bobobo story."**_

_**Aka: "Yay!"**_

_**Hara: "Tai. He's back."**_

_**Tai: "Who? Hey, you're need to wait! I'll update the One Piece story when I get the chance to."**_

_**One Piece Oc: ~Sighs and walks off~**_

_**Tai: "Ok DB. Go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any other media mentioned in this chapter. Taiski owns the Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 9: Wild Winds Lead to Raucous Waves_

_Last time, Bobobo and friends were introduced to MAT-POP, the second of the Octavia. This guy/girl was strange. He sent his Elite Solder, Wes Western, to heal Beauty and bring the gang to him. He told the gang that he did so to make sure the Charge Conductor didn't attack them._

"Who's he?" Jelly asked. "The Charge Conductor is the leader of the first four Octavia." MAT-POP said. The heroes were confused by that. The first four Octavia had their own leader? How did that work?

"I can see that you're all confused," MAT said, "I'll explain if you want." The gang all sat at the picnic table and MAT began. "The Octavia's ranks are separated into three groups, based on our powers and abilities." he said, "The lowest ranking Octavia ar as follows, Sal, me, the Sexta* Octavia, and finally the Charge Conductor." The gang nodded telling they understood. "We are known as the Cāra dika kartā^," MAT continued, "Each of us use Super Fists…"

"That represent the four directions on a compass." Softon finished. MAT clenched his teeth when Softon interrupted him, but he quickly regained composer. "That's right!" he said cheerfully, "Now the Cuarto+ Octavia is a special case. He wasn't originally part of the Octavia. He got his rank as part of a contracted pact we made."

"With who?" Gasser asked. MAT turned. "If you survive fighting me, you just might find out!" MAT-POP raised his arms and shouted, "Super Fist of the Western Wind, Turnabout Gust!" Immediately, an intense wind rushed from behind MAT-POP, pushing grass blades, wild flowers, and our heroes back.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Bologna!" A large chief popped out of nowhere and caught the gang. Bobobo's strange attack also stopped the gust. MAT-POP's Elite Solder, Yolk, appeared beside Gasser. "High Speed Striker!" he flew right at Gasser, but was blocked by Softon.

"Fist of Blabs-a-lot, Silver Moonlight!" MAT-POP was shocked. "A follower of Blabs-a-lot?" he thought, "This group maybe tougher than I thought." Wes jumped at the group (the giant chief disappeared when you were reading MAT-POP's thoughts). "Fist of the Pharaoh," he shouted, "Guardian Bast#!" The aura of a woman with a cat's head appeared behind Wes. He threw his fist at Don Patch.

"Two can play with cat toys." Don said before tossing a toy mouse to the left. The aura woman chased after it, leaving Wes open for Don's roundhouse kick. Wes and Yolk landed beside each other. "Wes," Yolk said, his voice sounds like Wolverine, "it's time." Wes nodded. "Combination Attack!" they both shouted, "Mega Rush, Neith's% Five Hundred Swarming Children!" Yolk flew forward, soon followed by five hundred bees that matched his speed.

Bobobo smirked. "That won't work. Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Picnic Dessert!" Bobobo threw Jelly Jiggler to the picnic table. "Bobobo!" Beauty said, "That's ants not bees." But the bees tackled Jelly, leaving Yolk to be swatted by Bobobo. "How are they so strong?" MAT thought. He walked to his Elites and knelt beside them.

"Rest," he said, "I'll handle them." "Master…" Wes began. "No arguments." MAT said firmly. When he stepped to the gang, he placed his hands in front of himself. "You are formidable," he said, "I'll have to fight seriously now." Bobobo wore a black costume. His face was stern and his hand was plowing into Don Patch's head… Yeah, this is getting nowhere.

"It's over Bobobo!" MAT-POP shouted, "Super Fist of The Western Wind, Wild Windstorm!" The wind scattered all over the place. Bobobo and Don Patch stood tall, ready to challenge this weather head-on! … Ok. The truth is they were hit by a tree branch and fell on their butts. They were doomed. "I beg to differ, Mr. Author." Bobobo said. The Bo-tector held his hands in a familiar pose. He began to chant. "Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A mighty beam of light fired from Bobobo's hands and hit MAT-POP into the mountain side.

"You fool!" Don Patch scolded dressed as a certain alien prince, "Where is your pride? We do not use such cheap tactics!" And the goof balls began to reenact a scene from the famous anime. But MAT-POP burst out of the rubble, and he was tick off! How will Bobobo and friends defeat a man who could survive an attack such as the Kamehameha? We'll find out next time on Dragon Ball GT, I mean Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia.

* * *

_**Tai: "Are you happy now Aka?"**_

_**Aka: "Maybe…"**_

_**Tai: "Also, Aka is going to cameo in a Bleach fic I'll be writing later."**_

_**Aka: "Oh really?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah. I'll see you guys later."**_

_*Spanish for sixth as in sixth place_

_^Bengali for 'The Four Masters of Direction'_

_+Spanish for fourth as in fourth place_

_#Bast is the Egyptian goddess of cats and the guardian of children_

_%Neith is the Edgyptian goddess of creation, war, and hunting who's sacred animal is the bee_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tai: "Ok Aka, the next chapter is here. Will you please calm down?"**_

_**Aka: "I make no promises." *kitty face***_

_**Tai: "Ok DB, your turn."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any other mentioned media. Taiski owns the Ocs used in this story.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Raise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 10: Rock and Roll, Spin or Slam_

MAT-POP stood in front of our heroes, laughing so hard even the Joker would be like 'dude calm down'. "Was that the best you can do?" he said, "I had harder attacks hit me in the schoolyard!" Bobobo, dressed as Phoenix Wright, shouted in rage. "You sir, are a ped.." **POOF!** "What?" MAT-POP asked aloud. "Sorry Poppy-seed," a new voice said, "but Bobobo has another appointment." "We, however," another new voice said, "are free." MAT-POP turned towards the new voices. "Oh," he said, "it's you."

_[With Bobobo (And no. I'm not going to let you know who those new people were, at least not yet)]_

POOF! "…o" Bobobo finished. "Hang on." Softon said, "Where are we?" Bobobo and the idiot trio looked around. Then, dressed as Dorothy and the other characters of 'The Wizard of Oz', answered. "Are we in Kansas?" Beauty was about to scold them for their antics, but…

"So, you are the Bobobo I've heard so much about?" The gang turned to the new voice. They saw the new place they were in was a battle arena. It was carved entirely out of stone. The floor was covered with sand as well as rocks of all shapes and sizes. There were also stone ramps, pillars, and slides scattered about. The spot they were standing in was the only thing not like that. It was a marble square, big enough for ten people to stand in. the owner of the new voice was, a stone block.

Well, to be fair, he wasn't exactly a block. He was shaped like one of those talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures. Only, on the front of him there wasn't a picture of an animal. Instead, there were the words 'FATE' and 'DOOM', written exactly like I typed them in red. He had Don-Patch like limbs, only his shoes were grey and his gloves were more like biker gloves. He stood on the tallest of the stone pillars, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I vas vondering when you'd be arriving." he said in a cross between a German and Russian accent. "Why'd you bring us here?" Don-Patch asked. The stone guy thing gave a confused look, which was impressive, considering he had no face. "I have no idea vhat you're e'vering to," he said, "you vere the ones that poof-ed here. But, regardless, you managed to defeat two of my students. And for that, I must break you."

Bobobo, dressed as Rocky Balboa, attempted a retort, but was interrupted by the rock guy thing lifting his hand, which sent Beauty and Dengakuman into the ceiling. They weren't crushed, just sent into an opening in the ceiling. "Bobobo!" she shouted. "Beauty! No!" Bobobo shouted back. "Where did you send them?!" Gasser shouted.

"Into the ceiling," the stone joked. Gasser growled and, just as he was going to fire a gas grenade, was hit by a speeding something. The something turned out to be a wooden top with Don-Patch like limbs. "You're little girlfriend isn't hurt, macho man," it said in a Cajun accent, "She and that white thing would have been killed sooner or later." Bobobo appeared behind the top and, instead of acting goofy, gripped it until it started to crack. "Bring Beauty back," he said in the most threatening voice anyone had ever heard, "NOW!"

"Full Body Sliding Attack!" Bobobo was hit in the leg by a green ball with antenna, legs and the kanji for red written on it. "You ok Gyro Topper?" it asked the top in a Jamaican accent. "I've been better." Gyro Topper answered. The stone thing landed between its two subordinates. "That is it!" he shouted, "No one hurts my boys and lives!"

"Oh no," Gyro Topper muttered, "uncle's pissed." Gasser stepped back a bit. He would have commented on the fact the top had said the stone thing was his uncle, but now he was worried about Beauty. Jelly, Softon, and Don stepped in front of Bobobo to protect him from the three enemies. The green thing had caused him to possibly break his leg. So, it was up to them to face off against the trio of opponents.

"So," Jelly asked, "which do you think is the Octavia member?" Don didn't answer, he was to busy trying not to lower his guard. These guys were a lot stronger than the previous trios they had faced before. "The one in the middle is a lot stronger than the other two," Softon said, "I didn't even sense his presence until he jumped down from the pillar." "So," Don said, "if we focus on him, we could finish the other two easy?" Softon shook his head. "They're pretty strong to." he said.

"Spin and Slam!" Gyro Topper shouted as he spun directly at the three heroes. Jelly Jiggler intercepted the attack with an attack of his own. "Super Fist of The Wobble Wobble," he shouted, "Sweet Sugar Kick!" The jelly man delivered a side kick to the spinning top, pushing the both of them back. "Softon's right Don-Patch," he said, "we can't take them lightly." Don-Patch glared at the green ball. If he couldn't defeat this thing, then what would happen? Would his friends die? Don's brain tried to come up with a solution to his current problem.

"Aaaaaah!" he shouted as he arbitrarily charged the enemy. "No Don-Patch!" Softon shouted. The stone thing chuckled and raised his palm. "Super Fist of the Eastern Mountain," he said calmly, "Three Spikes Within the Catacombs." Three stone spikes erupted from the ground and extended towards Don-Patch. "Don!" Bobobo and Jelly shouted, "Look out!" **Splat! **The world slowed down for the remaining four heroes. Did Don-Patch get impaled by the three spikes? Was he dead? The answer was…

No. Don-Patch was alive. The spikes were sliced in half, the points laying on the ground. Don-Patch stood atop the stubs, the Don-Patch 'Sword' in his hand, but now it was covered in red and gold metal, the end looking like a beetle's horn. And he was wearing armor. On his shoulders were circular pads, both red, with small gold scorpions on them. His shoes were replaced with red metal boots and his gloves were replaced with red gauntlets, decorated with gold wasps. On his back was a red dragonfly shaped jetpack of sorts. And on his head was a helmet, designed to look like a red and gold locust.

Everyone else stood in awe as this new DO-Patch hoped off the stone stubs. The stone man, whose name is Pearson by the way, stepped up to him. "And," he asked, "who might you be?" New Don turned to Pearson. "Oh," he said in a nonchalant tone, "just a passing by Gaichū no senshi."

* * *

_**Tai: "Wow. This is getting interesting, Isn't it Aka? … Aka?"**_

_**Aka: *Is over whelmed by Don's new appearance***_

_**Tai: "Ok. This is going to be a big fight. So, I might have to take a month at most to write it up. I'll try to have it up faster than that, but I can't make any promises. I'd like to thank all you guys for being so patient with me. That is always assuring for a writer to know his readers are understanding."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tai: "Back to Bobobo and… Aka is nowhere to be seen… DB, just go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any of the other media mentioned in this story. Taiski owns the Ocs used in this story and the story's overall plot.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 11: Gaich__ū__ no senshi D-ON_

_Last time, Bobobo and the gang were mysteriously teleported to the next level of the Octavia's fortress. There stood the Sexta Octavia, Pearson. This stone cutout was anything but a cut up, for he used his Super Fist of the Eastern Mountain to send Beauty and Dengakuman into the next level. Bobobo was injured by Pearson's first elite solder, leaving Jelly, Softon, Gasser and Don to fight off the three enemies. Don Patch, in fear of losing his friends, transformed into Gaich__ū__ no senshi D-ON. Now, we rejoin the fight._

"Don Patch?" Bobobo asked from the rock he was sitting on, "Is that you?" The figure resembling Don Patch stood tall, his super Don Patch sword raised to cut down the enemy before him. "I have," the new Don said aloud as he took an awesome fighting pose, "risen again!"

"And you'll fall again too!" the green antenna thing shouted as he charged D-ON, "Full Body Rolling Attack!" D-ON extended his right hand in a fist and the green thing just rolled into it. "Ow!" he cried out.

"Slider!" Gyro Topper asked, "Are you ok?" Slider nodded. The green bean glared at D-ON, and was about to attack again, but he was stopped by Jelly Jiggler. "Your fight's with me!" the jelly man shouted, "D-ON, you handle the big guy, we'll finish them." D-ON nodded. "Thank you," he said, "now, I can fight at full strength!"

"Then show me this power!" Pearson shouted. The two warriors charged each other. When they were face to face, Pearson threw a fury of punches at D-ON. The Gaichū no senshi blocked the fists with his sword before countering with a swift kick to Pearson's… face/gut. The stone thingy growled in outrage before crossing his arms in front of his… face/gut.

"Super Fist of the Eastern Mountain," he shouted, "Earthy Grave!" The ground below rippled with power before rising up to surround Gaichū no senshi D-ON. The masked warrior jumped to avoid the attack, but Gyro Topper appeared above him.

"Spin and Slam!" the top shouted as he hit the hero into the ground. Pearson's attack stopped when D-ON had jumped, so the hero hit the dirt hard. Jelly Jiggler and Gasser ran to their fallen friend, Softon fighting Slider while defending the injured Bobobo.

"I'm fine," D-ON said weakly, "help defend Bobobo." Jelly and Gasser tried to argue, but Gyro Topper roundhouse kicked both of them. "Jelly! Gasser!" D-ON exclaimed. "Focus on your own fight fool!" Pearson clapped his hands together.

"Fist of the Eastern Mountain, Soil Sabre!" the stone thingy pulled a blade from the ground itself and slashed D-ON across the chest. Sparks flew from the warrior's armor. "Fist of the Eastern Mountain, Second Soil Sabre!" Another blade was pulled from the ground and slashed across D-ON's chest, more sparks flew.

"If only I had a second weapon," D-ON thought, "Then I could defeat him." Pearson was about to deliver the finishing blow… Then a large flash of light blocked the attack, sending Pearson into a pillar, and engulfed Gaichū no senshi D-ON. "What?" the masked warrior thought as he found himself floating in a mass of white. "Where am I?"

"Donnie…" D-ON opened his eyes, which grew large when Lick appeared before him. "L-Lick?" he stuttered, "Is that really you?" Lick nodded. "How?" D-ON asked. Lick helped the masked warrior to his feet. "I've seen how serious you've been since I caused that diversion," he said, "but you can't go against your nature, Donnie. Fight like you've always fought…" D-ON looked down and sighed. "Before you go kick those guys' butts into next year," the lollipop said, "fight serious with my gift and never forget your friends. Goodbye Donnie."

"No! Lick!" D-ON shouted as he rose from the ground. Everything was like it was before the light engulfed him. D-ON's gaze fell to his right hand. In it was a cross between a double-bladed Dane Axe and a lollipop. The hilt was white and the twin blades emerging from the round ball at the end matched its pinkish red color. D-ON stood and prepared both his weapons as Pearson burst out of the dirt.

"No more playing around!" he shouted, "Gaichū no senshi D-ON! I will have your head!" D-ON rushed Pearson and slashed him with his sword. "D-ON Gasher!" He struck with Lick's gift. "Licker Ax!" He repeated his shouts each time he landed a hit on the Octavia member. Pearson stumbled back. His lettering glowed a pale lavender as the rocks around him slowly rose into the air from his power.

"Power of the East! Awaken My True Form!" he shouted as the rock and earth circled around him, merging with him. "What's happening?" Gasser asked. "He's transforming," Softon said, "we have to try to finish him off before-"

"His power has created a force field!" D-ON said, "We can't get to him until after he transforms!" Bobobo walked up beside D-ON. "Mr. Bobobo!" Gasser exclaimed. "We have to fight together if we want to win." the Bo-tector said. On his leg was a blue cast. No. It was Jelly Jiggler! Bobobo was using Jelly as a cast so he could fight with his friends!

"We have to get ready," D-ON said, "Is everyone ready?" The others nodded. D-ON turned and saw the Elite solders were unconscious, so they wouldn't be interfering. His gaze met the Licker Ax, the memory of his old friend bringing a warm felling to his chest.

"Ok everyone," the masked warrior said, "let's get him!" Everyone cheered as they ran to the enemy. Then a wave of power pushed them on to their butts. From the smoke emerged Pearson's true form. He looked like a demon, one with two horns on its reptilian head, ax blades protruding from his shoulders, feathery wings on his back and the words 'FATE' and 'DOOM' painted on his chest in a pale lavender. He wore stone gauntlets, matching boots and baggy pants.

"Now," he growled, "we finish this." Bobobo and his friends stood before the opposing sides charged each other, Gaichū no senshi D-ON leading the charge.

* * *

_**Tai: "Wow. I can't believe how intense things are getting."**_

_**Aka: "I can't believe Lick gave Don a weapon from beyond the grave."**_

_**Fabio: "I can't believe it's not butter."**_

_**Tai: "…"**_

_**Aka: "…"**_

_**Fabio: "… What?"**_

_**Aka: "Laser eyes?"**_

_**Tai: "Laser eyes."**_

_***Aka & Tai fire laser beams from their eyes at Fabio for interrupting the chapter***_

_**Ka-BOOM!**_

Sexta: sixth as in sixth place in Spanish

Gaichū no senshi: Japanese for pest warrior

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tai: "And now to finish the fight with Pearson."**_

_**Aka: "DUDE!"**_

_**Tai: "What?"**_

_**Aka: "Spoilers man."**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any referenced media. Taiski owns the Ocs used in this story and the story's plot.**

* * *

**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**

_Chapter 12: Crumbled Mountain's Story_

_~Last time, the evil Pearson used his Super Fist of the Eastern Mountain to transform into the horrible Pearson-Monster, after Lick gave D-ON a new weapon from beyond the grave. That's really all, so we'll return to the fight.~_

Bobobo and D-ON tried to knock Pearson-Monster down, but his power had increased with his new form, and the attack only slide down Pearson-Monster's shoulder. Softon and Gasser followed immediately after, but with the same results. This continued for multiple tries, the heroes using different combinations to try an bring the stone beast down. The stone abomination simply laughed at the heroes efforts.

"My power has increased a hundred fold," he growled, "even that candy toy can't hurt me anymore!" D-ON stood with much difficulty, and chuckled. Pearson-Monster was confused by that. "If my new weapon hurt you before," the masked hero concluded, "than…" "If we hit harder…" Gasser continued. "We can beat you!" Bobobo finished. Pearson-Monster roared with rage. "I'd like to see you try!"

Softon was the first to attack. His hands shined a radiant aqua green, the light forming into the shape of a crescent moon. "Super Fist of Goddess Blabs-A-Lot, Oceanic Moonlight!" The light structure was thrown straight at Pearson-Monster, hitting him in the face and knocking him back a step or two. "My turn!" Gasser shouted as he threw a fury of stink bombs at the monstrous enemy. Pearson-Monster used his wings to block the barrage, but the force left a few chips.

"Impossible!" he shouted, "How did your attacks get this power?!" Bobobo huffed. "You really are stupid," the Bo-tector said, "the heroes always gain more power at the last needed moment." D-ON nodded. "It's over Pearson," he said, "surrender while you still can."

"**Never! I can't surrender to you!**" he roared, "**I'd never be able to look my students in the eye if I did!**" Bobobo and D-ON jumped into the air. "We'll finish this now!" They cried out. D-ON readied his Licker Ax to chop Pearson-Monster in half. "Ultimate D-ON Cho-" "Bobobo Super Sky Kick!" Bobobo fell foot first at Pearson-Monster. Well, actually he fell D-ON first, with the leg that had Jelly Jiggler cast on it pushing the mask warrior down.

There was a large explosion, Bobobo standing tall amongst the rubble. The dust cleared, revealing Jelly Jiggler, the returned to normal Pearson, and Don Patch lying on in the dirt. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler tackled Bobobo to the ground.

"You jerk!" they cried out in unison. The idiot trio proceeded to have a fist fight until Softon and Gasser remind Bobobo of an important matter. "Oh no! I forgot about Beauty!" he shouted.

"She's with him…" the heroes turned to Pearson, struggling to get to his feet. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were about to hit the Octavia member before he attack them, but Bobobo stopped them. The Bo-tector offered his hand. Pearson was dumbfounded.

"Why would-" "Don't go over thinking this," Bobobo said, "a teacher is needed by his students. Without him, they can't work a single trumpet on the hot air balloon." Pearson stared for a minute. Two minutes. Then, he started to laugh.

"I can't believe this could happen to someone like me," he said, "never in all my life, would I think I would have someone lecture me on being a teacher." Bobobo and the others watched as Pearson got to his feet and limp over to a rock to sit down.

"My story is a long and hard one." the Octavia member said. "Hey," Gasser exclaimed, "we have to rescue Beauty." Pearson hit Gasser on the head with a stick. "Your girlfriend will be fine," he shouted, "Sol doesn't hurt innocent people when he has a bigger target to aim for!"

"The Charge Conductor?" Softon guessed. Pearson nodded. "That boy won't hurt the girl when he's focused on you. You don't have to worry." The room fell silent. "Now, for my back story." Pearson said. Bobobo, Don and Jelly huddled at his feet like little kids. Gasser and Softon leaned against some rocks and listened in.

"When I was a child," the Octavia member said, "my father abandoned me and my mother before my brother was born. I had no real friends, only the forest animals, the ones that didn't attack or run from me. When I started collage, my mother past away, leaving me to take care of my brother." Jelly interrupted the story with his crying. Bobobo slammed his head in with Don Patch.

"Thank you," Pearson said, "Now where was I? Oh yes. I helped my brother through school, although I didn't finish it myself. When he graduated, I restarted school again. I became a teacher after graduation…" Bobobo kicked Don Patch into a wall. "Get to the important part!" he shouted. Pearson smirked, if he head any lips that is.

"Very well," he said, "what important part?" Softon spoke before the idiot trio could. "How did you become part of the Octavia?" Pearson nodded. "It was a sunny day…" he started, his voice flowing throughout the room, "I was hiking in the mountains and I came across three children. They were tired, hungry, scared and alone. I took them in and became their surrogate father. In a few years, the master and his two accomplices came across my cabin and asked me to help him in his plan to purify the world."

"And you just accepted their offer?" Gasser asked, "Do you have any idea what they've been doing to the world?" Pearson didn't answer. He continued talking. "If you take that stair case, you'll reach Sol's arena. He's one of the most ruthless members of the Octavia, especially considering current events."

"What you talking 'bout Willis?" Bobobo asked. Pearson didn't answer, sinking into the rock, his Elite Soldiers' unconscious bodies following close behind. "What the heck was that all about!?" Gasser exclaimed. Bobobo turned and walked to the stairway. Don Patch took one look at his friend and knew what he was thinking. The orange sun thing followed the Bo-tector. The others were close behind.

_[In a dark room, somewhere in the Octavia Stronghold]_

_"The old fool couldn't fight seriously." the largest of the four shadowy figures said in his gravelly voice. The figure hanging from the ceiling cackled with a sick glee. "I knew he would, the block head was never the one to fight in the first place." The figure at the table's head remained silent, the one to left following suit. "If Sol doesn't kill them," the ceiling figure assumed, "then I'll finally have some new toys to break!" The hang man let loose the sickest fit of laughter ever heard. The other three figures remained quiet._

* * *

_**Aka: "… Wait… What just happened?"**_

_**Tai: "And this chapter is done. Sorry I've taken so long. I was working on other things. But the next chapter should have some real action, promise."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
